


Beautiful Dreamer

by BeyondFandoms



Series: Moreid [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Morgan contemplates a sleeping Reid</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer

_He's beautiful_ , Derek thought. The object of his current attentions was a certain Dr Spencer Reid, who was currently curled up in his seat on the plane, sleeping.

Derek studied Spencer's face, every angle softened by how relaxed he was. He studied the way the late-evening light coming in through the plane's windows lit Spencer's face in a soft golden glow. He studied the way Spencer's hair fell across his face, around his shoulders like a curtain of soft brown waves. Derek studied him like he wss preparing for a test and Spencer was the topic, not realising that others had taken notice of his prolonged gazing at Spencer.

He wondered idly what Spencer was dreaming about.  _What is it that makes a genius boy tick? What's goin' on behind the scenes?_

These were questions Derek often asked himself when around Spencer in general. He'd give anything to know what Spencer thought about on any given day.  _What's going through his mind when he's working out a code, an anagram, anything he can do faster than a computer? His mind must be racing, but what's racing through it?_

Of course, that thought always led Derek down one road:  _Do I ever cross his mind?_ He didn't mean in a general sense, either. Derek genuinely wanted — needed — to know if Spencer thought about him the way he thought about Spencer. Derek always pushed the thought away, doubting highly that Spencer Reid would ever think of anyone in that way.

"Hey, Morgan..." came Spencer's sleepy voice, startling Derek from his thoughts.

"Yeah, Reid?"

"Can you stop staring at me? It's getting kinda weird..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie this is extremely short. Ah well, who isn't in the mood for a tiny bit of fluff every now and again?


End file.
